Crazy Bionic Kids: Season 1 Edition
by Emma the Crazy Slytherin
Summary: This is basically season 1 of lab rats but with a twist, Leo's got a Step-sister meaning she is Tasha's daughter but someone else is her dad. So…. Hope you enjoy.


The Crazy Bionic Kids: Season 1 Edition

Sum: This is basically season 1 of lab rats but with a twist, Leo's got a Step-sister meaning she is Tasha's daughter but someone else is her dad. So…. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats Just Zoey.

Chapter 1: Crush, Chop, And Burn Part 1.

Donald comes in holding new wife bridal style and says "Welcome to your new home Mrs. Davenport!" "Why thank you Mr. Davenport." Tasha says. "Absolutely Mrs. Davenport." He says before they share a kiss. 2 kids come in behind them with bags; they say in unison "We get it! You got are married. It's getting old." Then Leo says "Wow! You got this big house just from inventing things?" Donald replies with an "Mm-hmm." Then Zoey says, "Way to go, Mom! _That's_ a husband." Leo interrupts her and asks "What the heck is that?" Donald quickly moves him out of the way before saying "Oh, uh, that is my latest creation. Davenport Industries' first completely interactive 3-D TV." A 3D holographic image of a baseball field appeared. "Home run!" A little baseball was headed toward Leo. He tried catching it, but backed up into the wall. A computer screen pops up and yells, "Watch the face, termite!" and Leo turns to Tasha saying "Mom, I think the little voice inside my head is back." Donald calms him by telling him "No, this's Eddy. He's my smart home system. Eddy, this is my new stepson, Leo. Remember I told you Leo and Tasha are moving in today." Eddy says, "Hey, welcome. Everything here is mine." Which Leo and Zoey give an 'I don't think so face.' After that moment of silence, Donald says "Hey Leo, Zoey why don't you go check out your new bedroom? Just go straight down that hallway, and when you see the room with the video games and the action figures and the 50-foot-screen TV... keep walking. That's mine." And Leo and Zoey give him a glare. Leo and Zoey walk around the house while Leo talks to himself, "This place is huge! I'm going to need a GPS just to find the bathroom." "That's gross." Zoey interjects. Leo leans against a panel, opening a secret elevator. "Leo what did you do?" Zoey asks him. But Leo is already looking in the elevator, so Zoey sighs and just follows him. They go in the elevator, and it goes to the basement while Leo screams like a wuss. Leo and Zoey get out and Leo says "Whoa! My new dad is Batman!" and Zoey just gives him a 'Really?' look. Then they both hear something and hide behind some yellow barrels. A boy about their age runs in and closes the steel doors and says "Good luck getting in! That steel door is thicker than your head!" Then there was banging on the other end, before the steel door fell down reviling a boy a couple years older than us. The smaller boy says "Well, there's another way to get in." the bigger boy grabs the smaller boy before demanding, "Give me back my ePod!" the smaller boy yells "I don't have it!" then a girl that looks maybe 7 months older than Leo and Zoey walks in with some ipod thing and says "Hey." The bigger boy gasps and says "YOU took my epod!" the girl asks "Taylor swift mega mix? Really?" the bigger boy says "I find her soothing." The girl turns to leave and the boy shoots lasers out of his eyes at her. She slowly turns around to him, "Oh, I know you didn't soot that laser at me." She says. "Oh, sorry. It was a terrible mistake. Just like your face." The boy says. The girl screams in anger before speeding toward him and pushes him into the barrels, reveling Leo and Zoey. The three kids scream, "AAHHH!" then Leo and Zoey scream, "AAAHHHH!" then all of them scream "AAAHH!" then Leo screams like a little girl while running away, while the rest of them look at him then Zoey runs turns to the three kids, smiles, and runs toward Leo.

THEME SONG

Leo says "OK, I don't play this card too often, but MOOM!" while the rest of us stare at him. Then Tasha and Donald come into the basement and Leo runs into her arms, while she exclaims "Leo! There you are! Oh. What is this place? Who are they?" while gesturing to the three teens. Donald says "Uh, they, uh, are a boy band I've been working with, um, and the twist is, one of them's a girl. Alright, they're part of a secret project I've been developing genetically engineered superhuman siblings. Tasha, Leo, meet Adam, Bree and Chase. The greatest combination of biology and technology ever developed. I don't wannna brag, but I am incredibly smart." Leo and Zoey look at Tasha and say Don't look at us. We _told_ you to stay away from Internet dating." Tasha asks "So….. Their robots?" Adam, Bree, Chase gasped and said, "WOAH!" "HEY!" "OH! NO SHE DIDN'T!" Donald says, "No, Tasha, they're human, I've just given each of them a unique set of bionic abilities controlled by a microchip implant in their necks. It sounds a lot more complicated than it is. See, Adam is all brute strength, and Bree has speed and agility, and Chase has super-senses and a superior intelligence." Tasha says, "Donald, hi. There are children _living in our basement!_" Donald replies with "This is a scientific habitat. I mean, look at it. It's got a game room and a rock wall. Anything a kid could ask for. I've created this place so they can train in the utmost of comfort and technology." Adam says "It's true! The toilets have seat warmers that talk." Leo asks "What do they say?" Adam replies "It varies depending on..." Zoey interrupts him, "No." Tasha says "Donald, I don't know what to make of all this. Some new wives get surprised with a honeymoon in Hawaii or a cruise. Bionic teenagers weren't on our wedding registry." Donald says, "Honey, they have to stay down here for their own safety. This is all very top-secret. But as soon as their training is complete, they'll be able to handle any crisis or problem that the world throws at them." Chase says, "I want to go to the pyramids!" Bree says "I want to go to Paris!" Adam says "I want to go upstairs!" Leo looks at 3 giant tubes "Hey, what are those? Time machines?" he asks. "No, they're not time machines. The time machines are actually in the shop. These are my biologically regulated atmospheric chambers where my bionic creations live and sleep and eat. Which reminds me, it's dinnertime." Donald says. Adam Bree and Chase cheer. They go into the tubes Donald asks "Ready? (_Presses button and pellets fall from shaft_) These are my patented protein pellets. Whatever they don't catch is tomorrow's breakfast."

The Next Day:

Donald says to Chase "OK, Chase. Enemy grenade, three o'clock!" Chase puts up a force field to block the attack. Adam asks "Hey! Why does he get a force field, and I don't?" Bree answers, "'Cause if you had one, I wouldn't be able to do this." And Bree hits him with a water bottle, while Zoey was giggling. Donald says, "OK, you guys take the rest of the day off. I'm gonna go speak at a tech conference because I'm awesome, I'm gonna have the speedboats detailed, and then I'm gonna go get waxed." Everyone stares at him, "Don't judge me." He says before leaving. Leo and Zoey say "Well, I better get ready for school." Bree exclaims, "Ooh! I have always dreamed about going to school. Passing notes, going to prom, breaking into choreographed dance numbers after math class." Chase says, "Yeah. All we do is eat, sleep, and train for missions. We're like human lab rats." Zoey says "Come on, it can't be that bad." We all watch Adam walk on an exercise wheel. Leo asks "So, you've never left this room? That explains the haircuts." Adam gets off the wheel and says "I bet school's fun. You know, except for books, classes, and learning stuff." Chase jumps in and tells us "Well, down here, smart is considered superior." Bree and Adam say "No. It's Not." Leo gets an idea "Hey, you guys should come to school with us! You could be our bionic bodyguards!" Adam Bree and Chase say "OK! I'm in! Let's go!" Eddy suddenly pops up, "Not on my watch, laser brains!" Adam exclaims "Aw, shoot. We forgot about Davenport's creepy computer." Zoey says "I thought it was just in the living room!" Eddy says " Nope, I'm everywhere!" Leo asks " In my shower?!" Eddy answers "Yep. And by the way, nothing needs to be that clean, sport-o." to which Zoey gives a very discusted face. Zoey says, "OK, we need to shut that thing off." Chase cuts her off "Never gonna happen, OK? Eddy is an incredibly complex and sophisticated piece of machinery. It would take years before…" Adam rips out Eddy's wires, then he exclaims "Ohhh- Aha! Sweet! I barely got electrocuted! OK, come on." Bree says "If we're gonna go to school, we should shower first, because two of us really stink." Then they take a shower and get dressed in their capsles, then they come out and adam says "Aw! He gave me your underwear by mistake." "Gross!" Bree exclaims. Chase asks "What are you complaining about? I got the bra!" they change into the right cloths and they go to school. They walk into school and Adam, Bree, and Chase have a look of 'aww' on their faces. Bree says to Zoey, "I am so excited! Oh, my first lunch lady. She smelled like fish sticks." Leo and Zoey say "Do us a favor and try to act like you've seen the world. Leo has a reputation to uphold here. Ahhh! Good to see you too, Steve!" While Steve gives Leo a wedge. Bree walks over to 2 random girls, "Hi! I'm Bree! I like ponies and girl things. Did you see that? I have besties. Can't wait to stab them in the back!" Adam walks over to a girl opening her locker, "Here, little lady, let me help you out with that." And he rips the locker off its hinges. Chase says "Adam! Would you two quit goofing off? We're supposed to not draw attention to ourselves." Then the school bell rings. "Aaaah! Aaah! Aaah!" Chase screams. Leo asks "What's up with crazy?" Bree answers "He has ultra-sensitive bionic hearing." Chase asks "What was that?" Zoey answers "It's called a bell. It rings every 40 minutes, eight times a day. So have fun with that."

At Gym Class:

Leo exclaims "I hate gym class." Adam asks "Why?" some one pases him a ball, he drippels it untill he drops it on his foot "Aaah! That's why." Leo says. Chase tries to resher him "So big deal. You can't play basketball. Chess club's where all the action's at." Some one thows a ball to Bree "What do I do?!" she asks "throw it." Leo says. She hits a boy in the face with it. "To someone who's looking." Zoey says. Bree walks over to the boy, "Wow! You caught that with your face." She says. Leo says, "Just once I'd like to show these fools up and go all NBA in their faces." "you mean like me?" Zoey asks. "Then why don't you?" Adam asks. "Look at me! There's more meat on a dog bone!" Leo exclaims. "Yeah, but now you have us to help you." Adam says while pickng Leo up. "Huh? Wait what? No! These are my good drawers! Aaaaahhh! Aaaah! - Ooh." He says when he falls to the floor. Everyone starts clapping for him. "Yeah, I got mad skills!" Leo yells.

At Home:

Davenport runs into the house and runs on the couch to get to the kitchen, "Oh, OK.

So we have kids living in the basement, and we walk on the furniture. Got it." Tasha says. Donald replies in a fast voice, "The alarm in lab went off, Eddy's been disabled, and the kids are gone." Eddy's screen is up again, "Those animals yanked my wires! And one of 'em manhandled my motherboard!" Donald asks "Where are the kids?!" Eddy replies in a snotty tone "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you talking to me, or the wife you replaced me with?! You know, I might like a new pair of shoes, too!" Donald yells "Eddy!" Eddy answers "Fine! They went to school with Leo and Zoey." Donald says "No. No, no, no, no, no, no. They can't go to school. Not with their glitches!" Tasha asks "What glitches?" Donald explains "Because they're human, their emotions can trigger their bionics. If one of them gets a little nervous or upset, or even a little bit too happy…" Tashs says "Uh-huh?" Donald says nervously "They could take out everything from here to Tijuana." Tasha yells "What?! You did not mention this on your profile."

At School:

Perry says in the speakers "Come on! Attention, students! The pep rally is starting." The cheerleaders say "Go, dingos! Let's get fired up!" Leo sings a basket ball for a girl, "Here ya go baby." He says. Leo says "You guys rock! Ever since gym class, everyone wants to be my friend. And there's been a certain gentleness to my wedgies." Bree says "It's the least we could do. You gave us our first taste of freedom." And Adam said "Yeah, and our first taste of Salisbury steak. Uh, yum." Zoey asks Chase "Where were you?" Chase says "Computer lab, taking med school courses. Guess who just became a chiropractor in the Philippines?" Dewey dingo started playing with Adam and he said "Aw, look. The doggy likes me. OK, doggy, that's enough. Hey, I said that's enough!" A boy walks over to Bree, "Hey, I'm Kavin. Aren't you the girl that tried to make me eat a basketball in gym class?" And Bree replies "Oh! You remembered!" Adam walks past them with the dog still holding him "I'm warning you, dog! You're messing' with the wrong guy!" Kavin says "So, there's this party tonight. You wanna go? You're invited." Bree says "A party? I've never been to one. I mean, yes, I have! My whole life's a party! Wanna dance?" Adam yells "No! It's my Salisbury steak! - Grr! Grr!" Zoey asks Chase "Why are Adam's eyes turning red?" Chase says "Oh, no! His heat vision!" Leo says "His WHAT?!" "It's a glitch. Whenever he gets too upsetm his heat vision acts up!" Chase explains. The cheerleaders are cheering "We're dingoes, we're here, there's nothing watch out!" They are screaming. Bree yells "I got her! I got her! Oh. Oops. Overshot it. But don't worry, I know a chiropractor in the Philippines."

Donald and Tasha run in and Donald says "I hope we're not too late." Tasha asks "Do you smell smoke?" Donald says "We're too late."

In the Gym:

Chase yells "People. People. Statistics show that if we don't panic, at least 70% of us will make it out alive." People are still screaming and donald and tasha run into the gym. Tasha says "Oh, no! They killed Dewey dingo!" Donald says "So how was school?! Get in the helicopter!"

At Home:

Donald says to the 5 teens "Do you realize what you've done? I had to write a check to that school for 30 grand to make this go away." Leo says "For 30 grand, I'll go away." Bree says "We're sorry. We just wanted to be normal for a day." Tasha says to Donald "Oh, come on, Donald, they're just kids. When I was their age, me and Fiona Micklejohn, we snuck and we crashed– You know what? I'm not helping." Donald says "Look, I designed you guys to go on highly classified missions, not try out for the cheerleading squad." Adam says "Oh well, there goes that dream." Leo tries to reason with him "Look, I know you're mad, Big D, but these guys performed the impossible today. They made me popular. I got game!" And Chase says "And I cured male pattern baldness with a biology rat." Bree says "Ooh! And I got invited to my first party! By a boy!" Tasha squieals "How exciting! We gotta get you clothes and shoes, and we'll do again, not helping." Davenport says "That's it. Leo, Zoey you are banned from the lab. No talking, no texting, no nothing. And you three are to have no contact with the outside world." Adam asks "Ooh! What about the last art of pantomime?" Davenport yells "Go to your tubes!"

In the Lab:

Adam asks "So, do all fuzzy animals have girls inside them, or just the dingoes?" Chase says "If Mr. Davenport's such a great scientist, then how come I'm not a little stronger and you're not a lot smarter?" Adam says "I don't know But does this hurt?" Chase replies with a Ohh! Bree exclaims "Now I'm never gonna have a boyfriend. Guess I'll just keep fake-kissing that wall. Oh, we've all done it!" Leo and Zoey walk into the lab. "Leo? Zoey? what are you doing? You're not allowed to be down here!" Chase says. "Oh stop being such a good boy Chase!" Zoey says. Leo says "I know, but you know that party everyone at school's been talking about?"

In the living room:

"It's in your living room! do the Leo! Do the Leo! Do the Leo! Do the Leo! Now just the sexy people! Whoo! Yeah!" Leo yells. Chase says "Leo, Zoey I can't believe you 2 did this!" Zoey says "We owed you guys, and since you couldn't go, we brought the party here." Leo asks "Cheese curl?" Chase asks "What about your mom and Davenport?" Leo says "They're at dinner. They'll be gone for hours." Then Zoey yells "Jimmy, get your head out of here. It's a microwave." Bree goes over to Kavin, "Kavin! Is that thing throbbing?" She asks. "Yeah. And if it's not better by Monday, they're gonna drain it." He answers. Chase walks over to Adam who is over by the cake, "Careful there, buddy. That piece of cake has approximately 47 grams of sugar. If you eat it, you'll be bouncing off the walls for hours." He says Adam asks "How do you know that?" Chase answers "'Cause I just had Whoo-hoo! Raahhhh! Oo-hoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo!" Tasha and Davenport walk in Donald yells "WHAT THE" right before Leo and Zoey honk the horn of the golf cart. Leo says "Hey you're back!" then Leo and Zoey walk over to them and Zoey says "How did these people get here?" Tasha says "You two are in big trouble." Davenport says "Hey, everybody! Thanks for coming. Get out!" Everyone leaves except Leo, Zoey, Adam, Bree, and Chase. Donald says "You kids have really done it this time. And who gave Eddy cake?!" Adam raised his hand. Leo said "I just wanted them to have one more night of fun before you put them back in their display cases." Donald responds with "Biologically regulated atmospheric chambers. Look, the fun's over. As of tomorrow, you're all being relocated permanently." Adam Bree and Chase say in unison "WHAT?!" Donald asks "What part of 'no contact with the outside world' did you not understand?" Bree asks "Where are we going?" Donald answers "To one of my remote research facilities where you can complete your training." Adam says "But this is home. This is where I get my meaty-flavored pellets." Donald replies "Not anymore. Now go downstairs and pack your stuff." Leo and Zoey say "This isn't fair. They are our best friends." Before leaving. Tasha says to Davenport "Donald, when are you going to realize that they're not just science projects? They're teenagers." Before she leaves as well. Eddy pops up and asks "Any chance we can ship her off, too?" Donald says "No." Eddy retaliates "OK, just checking."

The Lab:

Bree says "I can't believe this is our last night in the lab." Chase replies "I think they are really gonna miss us." Adam agrees with "Ya me too." Leo is asleep in Adams capsule while Zoey is in a sleeping bag on the floor. "Think we should wake them up?" Adam asks. Bree replies "No, let them sleep." Then Adam complains "But Leo's drooling on my socks!"

Hey Everyone it's Emma The Crazy Slyherin! And boom! I've got another Fan-fic for you and im trying to go as fast as possible for this kind of fic but I try to go in order but if there is a specific episode from Season 1 that you want don't be shy I can take requests! So that's all for now hope you enjoy this series!

Peace! The M&amp;M.


End file.
